1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular ejector mechanism for ejecting plastic articles having a recess in inner sides, and also relates to an injection mold with the angular ejector mechanism capable of separating the plastic articles from the injection mold during mold opening cycle.
2. The Related Art
A conventional angular ejector pin in an injection mold is convenient for ejecting a plastic article molded in the injection mold. While mold opening, the angular ejector pin ejects the plastic article out from mold cavities of the injection mold. Then an ejector pin ejects the plastic article out from the injection mold, and meanwhile the plastic article is separated from the angular ejector pin. However, it is convenient for the angular ejector pin to eject a plastic article having a small dimension recess in inner sides, but it is difficult to eject the plastic article having a recess with a big dimension in inner sides.
As shown in FIG. 13, a plastic article 200 has a recess 210 in an inner side, the recess 210 has a big dimension with complex constructions, and an angular ejector pin is tightly embedded in the recess 210 during molding procedure, thus there exists strong interference force between the plastic article 200 and the angular ejector pin. While the mold opening, the plastic article 200 moves following the ejecting movement of the angular ejector pin at an angle, but the plastic article 200 is not separated from the angular ejector pin. If the ejector pin directly ejects the plastic article 200, the plastic article 200 is so tightly matched with the angular ejector pin that the plastic article is easily damaged while the ejector pin ejects the plastic article, and it is time consuming to take the plastic article 200 off the angular ejector pin by hand, thus to increase the manufacture cost. Therefore, an angular ejector pin for convenient ejecting the plastic article 200 and separating from the plastic article while mold opening is required to solve the above problems.